


Chapter 09 夫妻关系 A

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [29]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 09 夫妻关系 A

房间温度太高，魏璎珞近几天都是被热醒的。  
老男人不知用了什么法子，将她屋内的空调系统断连，任凭怎么按按钮都不管用。之前还觉得家里装中央空调高级，现在看来不如挂式，最起码能用手机程序开。  
清晨略微发黏的身子并不舒服，她揉着眼打开门，准备洗把脸后去主卧看看有没有人，毕竟他最近太忙，有时会住办公室。  
刚刚迈出卧室门，便被玄关处换鞋的黑影吓了一跳。  
“这么早吗。”  
“黑米粥在桌上，趁热喝了。”弘历背对着她披上西服外套，“我今晚有安排，晚些回来。”  
早起傻一天，魏璎珞还没彻底清醒，声音有些迷糊：“我也要加班，你先回来的话别锁门。”  
弘历忍住回头的冲动，气闷地将手机塞进公文包。他最近忙到连轴转，本以为小丫头会很失落，结果人家比他更没空，他反而是先到家独守空房的那个。  
她似乎认为万事大吉，对他结案后愈发冰冷的态度视若无睹。  
“哎！”身后的人突然喊住他。  
“这条左裤脚开线了，你换一身吧。”套着纯白睡裙的人指指他西裤，“上次洗衣机定时太长洗烂的......家里有针线盒吗，我之前没找到，应该可以补补。”  
低头看一眼，果然有崩线的部分，不太美观。他没什么好气，转身向屋内走去，看都不看她一眼：  
“扔了吧，坏掉的东西补好也没法用。”  
姑娘似乎愣了一下，定定望着他。  
他感受到背后灼热的目光，心下轰然。说者无心，听者有意，更何况这话说的......的确一语双关了点。  
故意说气话吸引人注意力，那是五岁小孩才办的幼稚事，他可懒得自降情商。  
直到他换好衣服，那人也没出来吃早餐。黑米粥的热气快要蒸腾干净，他臂上搭着西裤，一手拿着针线盒，一手端起温热的瓷碗。  
次卧门没关，她坐在书桌前收拾背包，扎得高高的丸子头随着动作微微晃动。被铁锈红衬衣映得愈发细嫩的脖颈令人晃神，之前咬在颈窝的淡淡痕迹还未完全消退。男人心下发紧，将粥碗往桌上重重一墩，把针线盒和裤子一股脑儿塞进她怀里。  
“别胡思乱想。”  
男人莫名其妙的放下这句话，快步转身离开。  
魏璎珞捧起略带温度的碗壁，先将藏在粥里的红枣嚼干净。他总是提前用筷子戳去枣核，毕竟她有一次高高兴兴咬下去，却差点把牙崩掉。  
枣子香甜，黑米养胃，他本可以多睡一会儿，直接去楼下便利店买包子吃，不必管她的。  
姐姐的案子结了，她像没事人一样留下来，得到的只有愈发冷漠的忽视。男人的行径仿佛在走两个极端，想藏却没藏好，那些如同枝蔓般疯长的情愫早已从眼底探出，任凭嘴巴再冷也徒劳无功。  
他在忍耐，在蛰伏，在等她做最后的解释和证明。  
魏璎珞抬眼望向墙上的日历，距离划着红圈的开庭日已经隔了不少空格。  
应该可以了。  
  
  
  
东庆的夜生活很长，无数酒吧酒馆ktv都在等通宵玩闹的年轻人和虚与委蛇的工作团队光临，毕竟人们在面子问题上向来出手阔绰。  
交际应酬本可以提前结束，但弘历一想到魏璎珞可能还在加班，就不愿意回家了，硬是跟着高谈阔论的同行们走进极少踏足的歌厅。  
鬼哭狼嚎震得他耳膜发痛，这种嘈杂场所果然不适合心理上的老年人来。方才在酒桌上已经碰了几杯，再有来递酒的他只能推辞，毕竟自己的上限是多少心里有数。  
万一喝多了，像之前那样回房干出什么事，就不是他能控制的了。  
向来喜静的廖所长最终被轰隆乱响闹得举起白旗，拉起手边已经开始大舌头的男人往外走。同行们分分表示理解，新来的老张是出了名的妻管严，总得有人替他们背锅。酒量相当不错的发小被灌成醉鸡，瘫成一团烂泥赖在他身上，指手画脚地拍胸脯：  
“哥......哥送你回家！”  
“你该减肥了。”  
“还是多管管你自己吧，赶紧想明白......早点把你媳妇儿、领回去。”搭着他肩背的人打了个酒嗝，“合伙人交接的事情办完以后、以后我再加活，她还怼我。”  
弘历被难闻酒气熏得呼吸不畅，默默白了一眼：“她不该怼你，她该掐你。”  
丫头平时力气不大，发起狠来却拧得人浑身疼。张若霭又是个虚的，就该拧一把让他五天挪不了窝，谁让他加那么多活，一个人顶三个用。  
“她跟着我......碍手碍脚的，我看在你面上打不得骂不得，这人我不要、不要了，不听我的话......”  
要不是把醉鬼扔马路上有不作为犯罪的风险，弘历真想把姓张的甩在路灯下面躺着。他的学生万里挑一，他早就有把人调回事务所的意思，明明是臭小子不肯放人。  
江风满是潮气，吹得人鼻子难受。  
  
他总算将一百五十多斤的猪肉抗回养殖场，满身酒味的到家时已近一点。  
客卧门开着，她不在。  
廖律师不信周五有什么加班需要到后半夜，这丫头肯定是钻进主卧去了。  
“魏璎珞，回你自己的房间。”  
卧室顶灯点亮视线，床被铺得整齐，根本没有人的影子，甚至连一丝褶皱都没有。  
他在和空气说话。  
弘历顿时气血上涌，故意磨蹭这么久，居然还是自己先到家。但这样也好，晚归太过，他总算抓住了她的错处，即刻打开通讯录拨电话。  
  
“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。”  
  
故态复萌！  
毕竟时间太晚，他免不得有点焦虑，退出通话界面后才发现微信右上角有个小红标。几条未读消息，是她两小时前发来的表情包和‘加班晚点回去’之类，他拇指轻轻向上一划便关闭了程序，没有要回复的意思。  
前天新换的被褥还有些洗衣粉味，弘历打开空调靠回被窝，将自己埋入清香间，半眯着等待门锁作响。虽说收到消息后心里有底，可长期以来的潜意识呵护令他睡不踏实，因为一般十二点多就该回来了。身体和工作哪个更重要，小丫头自己明白，胃病住院后更是保证健康为底线。  
他不能再去眼巴巴的接她，一是每天接送不现实，二是会将藏在心底的关怀暴露无遗，那人洞察力太强，肯定蹬鼻子上脸。  
今晚闹腾得实属太累，加上多少有点酒精作用，他还是迷迷糊糊眯了会儿。握在掌心的手机因松力掉落，发出啪的一声，将半沉睡梦的人惊醒。  
弘历探出胳膊去摸地板上的手机，屏幕荧荧亮起。  
02：35。  
家里好像没什么动静，他不确定的试探了一声：  
“魏璎珞？”  
没人回答。  
客卧的门依旧敞开着，床上的被子乱成一团，边沿散落着几件衬衫。一切如同往常，除了小棉花包下没有他心心念念的人。  
她从不会彻夜不归，也从未这么晚不回家。  
微信没有再收到其它消息，回复信息的效率太低，他选择了最直接的方法——  
  
“您拨打的电话已关机。”  
  
这次没用他等忙音，打过去便听见毫无感情的女声。  
关机大概是最令人心慌的电联结果，靠几部机器联络关系的现代社会，一个人手机关机，基本等同于切断行踪。  
刚刚还是无人接听，现在怎么是关机？  
  
看好你的学生。  
别等哪天落个和她姐一样的下场。  
  
关达玩笑般的提醒震耳欲聋，隐藏在心底的担忧和不安密网般席卷裹来，勒得他几乎窒息。  
无论再打多少遍，回应他的永远是那句关机提示音。  
他之前便是处处在意的，生怕夜半会出什么意外，毕竟自己接手过这类案件，为那些犯了事的司机打辩护。他不敢再往下想罄竹难书的犯罪情节，抓紧时间给其他人打电话。  
电话被接起，听筒里传来叽里咕噜的哼哼声，弘历没空废话，劈头便问：  
“魏璎珞今天加的什么班，估计要到几点？”  
“魏......？你、你把人领走......该干嘛干......”喝多了的人神志不清，甚至阻止身旁的妻子取电话。  
“外派公司是隆中大厦的那家吗。”  
酒精的作用不可小觑，话都问这么详细了，对面依旧忸怩着，时不时吧嗒吧嗒嘴，听得人火大：  
“张若霭！！”  
这声吼太震耳朵，手机放在耳边的人总算察觉到威胁，努力驱赶被麻醉的脑细胞：“外派......？我签了、好几个公司的法务代理，不知道，不知道。”  
弘历直接挂了电话。  
夜间风凉，他来不及换太正经的衣服，棉布短袖外套了件黑色夹克便往外走，下身只有一件同色五分裤。楼道内灯光并不明亮，显得人影在瓷砖上乱晃，投下大片暗色。凉风不断灌入脖颈，男人拉紧夹克拉链，直到握住车门把手才想起今晚喝了酒，不能开车。  
这个点基本打不到出租，等网约车接单时只觉心焦至极。那种最危险的可能不是没有，连关达都能想到，他又怎么会忽略？  
不会有事的，一定不会。  
可能只是工作太忙忽略了手机没电，他马上就去公司把不充电的人揪回家。  
春末夏初的日子里也有落叶，那片早已枯萎的土黄梧桐叶不偏不倚地刮到他脸上，触摸瞬间碎作两半。  
他对她不好，一点都不好。  
他只顾着自己，连她在哪里工作都不知道，还要去律所签署过的文件合同里查。  
半夜还在工作的司机并不多话，只小心翼翼透过后视镜看了眼在后排座单手扶额的男人。并未打理的三七分被晚风吹得凌乱，身影似乎融入夜色，沉闷得一言不发。  
  
男人到达目的地后三步并两步闯入大厦，踏进律所直奔三楼，去办公室找那些备份复印件。  
魏璎珞，魏璎珞，魏璎珞。  
成盒的资料里，准备框架的、经手操办的、甚至有几份承担法律责任的合同上，都印满了她的名字。  
知道她有很多工作，可没想过居然这么冗杂，大事小事不分质量水准的扔过去，很多活根本不是她能做的。  
四家公司分布得极为零散，弘历只好和司机商量不要截止订单，在楼下多等他一会儿。深夜人少，司机看出他的焦虑，自然乐意在赚钱的同时帮一把。  
通话每隔十分钟拨出，但对方手机仍未启动。  
黑暗冗长的楼道里空无一人，有些大厦他甚至连门禁都进不去，打扰熟睡的警卫后才能在别人的白眼中上楼。  
连续两次扑空后，他总算在第三家公司楼下的警卫处得到消息。睡意朦胧的大爷表示的确有个眼睛很大的小姑娘出去得晚，但也是零点左右的事。  
零点左右，她就是走，也该在两个小时内到家。  
弘历感觉肺部被猛地攥住，几乎喘不上气。这不是个好消息，他不愿意承认那是魏璎珞，肯定是大爷太困了眼花，再者说公司那么多人，小姑娘多的是。  
“扎个挺高的丸子头吗，眼睛大大的，头脸很小，瘦成一把骨头。”大爷不耐烦的挥挥手，“她最近一到十二点就准时下来，高跟鞋响得很，今天又穿了件大红色的。”  
  
那不是大红色，是铁锈红。  
是一件绒面的，很显白的v颈衬衫，能露出她精细的锁骨。  
在他啃吻时微微颤动的锁骨。  
  
电话关机，公司没人。  
他找不到她了。  
  
和魏璎珞关系不错的律师们开始被所长的电话接连震醒，连行政处的李玉都没能幸免于难。那双手不知道自己在干什么，只会不停地打电话，按下一个又一个联系人。  
“魏璎珞今晚和你联系过吗。”拨打到海兰察时，他的声音已然发哑。  
“没......”对面半梦半醒，海兰察的声音忽小忽大，“但明玉之前好像提过，有次好像是你五叔在哪儿拦着她了，还不止一次吧，别的我也不清楚啊。”  
五雷轰顶。  
陈明玉都知道，他却不知道。  
或者说，那人存心把握时机，他总是后知后觉。  
她抽出精神证明时，独自一人跑到启宁时，拒绝世诚的威逼利诱时，他一概不明。这丫头太狡猾，给自己留了不少后路，把事情一件一件铺到他面前，展露出早已决定的心意。  
五叔拦她做什么？  
关达的话一遍又一遍重现脑海，他按住突突跳动的太阳穴，只觉得心口被活活剖开。奔波半夜的脚下发飘，他将最后的希望寄托于半年未曾踏入的小区，胸口满是撕心裂肺的呐喊。  
  
  
  
小淮口的巷子很窄，很安静。  
已经太久没走过这条路，熟悉的风景从眼前闪过，司机为节省时间直接将车开至单元楼下。他一步迈两个台阶向五楼冲去，只盼着家里有人，小身子蜷在被窝里安睡。  
直到他颤抖着摸出钥匙串，才发现她家的钥匙一直挂在环上，自始至终未曾摘下。他当时自欺欺人的扔掉男款对戒，将车内挂饰扯落，却从未放下最重要的东西。  
她也没有问他讨要过。  
门开了。  
“魏璎珞！”  
声音早已无法控制，弘历顾不得她是否沉睡，直接打开了家中所有大灯，径直向卧室冲去。  
  
被子叠的整整齐齐，他买给她的一对萝卜公仔头挨着头，安静的靠在枕边。  
书桌落了灰，主人已经很久没回来过。  
这张狭小的床上曾经挤满情愫，她穿着黑紫色的旗袍裙，抱紧他肩膀轻笑。  
  
陪着折腾了近三个时的司机有些疲累，今晚兜兜绕绕跑了半个东庆算是赚大了，可还是唏嘘，毕竟后排有个不停打电话找老婆的男人。  
虽然现在已经安静了。  
“还去哪儿吗。”司机回头试探，“要不去警局？”  
“不，谢谢。”男人即刻否定建议。  
“你想回家？立案了找得快。”  
“没用的。”弘历头都没抬，忙着翻找五叔的家庭信息，“只有刑事案件能立案，不是儿童或十八周岁以下妇女的，要24小时后才能介入调查。”  
不能擅自给五叔打电话，万一是他想的那样，反而会激怒情绪，处理起来也棘手。犯了职业病的廖律师保持清醒，必须先回家去取个人证件，再提前联系叶淳雪以个人名义关注这件事，最后移交民警。  
她去哪儿了......能去哪儿？  
不会出事的，他宁愿相信她只是突然约了朋友去玩，或者实在太困，临时找个通宵书吧睡着了。  
  
手机还是关机。  
电梯轨道发出轻响，在耳间放大无数倍。  
家里没人，公司没人，电话断联。魏璎珞圈子不大，甚至可以说基本被他包容，学生时代远在江平，大学也没什么关系特别要好的，怎么可能联系不上？  
内心深处的绞痛几乎将他整个人撕裂，担忧和急切湿透背心，他从未感受过这样的无措。  
就算当初，她红着眼推开他，打落他扶在双肩的手时，也没这么痛。  
  
不会有事的。你一定不要有事。  
你还没有告诉我，是不是因为满心念着我才回来，并非故作乖巧的监视和顺水推舟。  
  
他颤抖着将食指按上门锁，猛里拉开后听见家里传来叮叮当当的声音。  
  
是灶火的燃烧声。  
是铁铲刮动不粘锅的摩擦声。  
是植物油烧热后，滋滋冒泡的崩裂声。  
  
弘历以为自己耳鸣，鞋都来不及换，径直迈过玄关。  
寻了整整一夜的薄瘦背影站在眼前，和他只隔着餐厅和厨房岛台的距离。  
培根和煎蛋的香气在四周飘散。  
运转整晚的脑子突然死机，传来嘎巴嘎巴的锈裂声，成串的猜想和预计化作气泡，飘上天空后轻轻崩开，碎成无数小飞沫。  
煎培根肉的人套着明显比身材大几号的短袖，听见背后的急促脚步声后扭头，随口问道：  
“你们去ktv通宵吗？”  
她居然还傻呵呵的冲他笑，满脸写着开心。  
积攒整晚的火气猛然爆发，他从深夜找到黎明，给她打了无数个电话，结果她居然在家？  
在家的人怎么可能不给手机充电？！  
弘历几个跨步上前，狠狠抓住她手腕一拖：  
“去哪儿了？！”  
然而对面的人并无心思回答他的问题，小小的五官绞成一团，憋着力去掰他扣在手腕的五指，男人这才发现自己攥着的细腕上裹了几层薄纱布。他迅速扫视厨房，只见垃圾桶里扔着几团纸巾，一小节煎蛋的蛋白露在外面，地上的擦痕和碎屑并未清理干净。  
他几下便除了那卷纱布，起泡的区域不大，伤口却红得骇人。犯罪现场很明显，煎蛋翻个面都能烫着自己，不会弄就别弄，笨手笨脚的炸厨房！  
弘历觉得自己迟早被她气死，这丫头简直在折他的寿。想兴师问罪却来不及，干脆拖了她另一条胳膊往外走，结果意图暴露的太明显，身后的人抓着他胳膊挣扎：  
“我不想去医......”  
“闭嘴！！”  
吼声太大，房间里几乎有了回音，想必在楼下都能听见。  
魏璎珞被这声吼震得生理性瑟缩了一下，不禁绞起眉头，忍痛反驳：“就这一小块，我已经处理好了。”  
口头抗议自然没有效果。  
陷入醉酒或暴怒状态的基本等同于限制民事行为能力人，自然没法讲道理，她几乎是被拖拽着抱到沙发上，男人轻车熟路的从柜中翻找出衣物，把人裹好后便往外带。  
魏璎珞被强行塞进后排座，一眼就瞥见了蹦数近700的计价器，说明这人起码跑了一百公里。  
他在四处找她。  
另一只手腕依然被牢牢扣着，力气勒得人有点痛。  
坐在她身边的弘历偏过头去，胸膛剧烈起伏间将视线避开，发尖被晨风吹得轻轻晃动。  
  
急诊医生被如临大敌的男人瞪到无言以对，明明只是轻微的烫伤，阵势却大得像这个女孩子是从火场里救出来的。弘历全程阴着脸，她也不好再不知轻重的说什么，只能任由医生为自己处理好伤口后开一堆药。  
她突然有些心疼打车钱，七百块全换成早餐包子，够吃两三个月。  
男人没有再开口，到家后直接进了卧室，问都懒得问一句。充满电的手机终于重新打开，显示出42个未接来电的短讯提醒和无数条微信，全来自他和朋友们。  
整整打了一夜。  
她慢慢靠近坐在床侧的背影，按捺住心头悸动，探手拽了拽夹克衫的衣角。  
“你找了我一夜，是吗。”她将手机屏幕递过去，“连张廷玉都在问我。”  
男人又恢复了半死不活的状态，只云淡风轻的撇下一句：“以后别关机。”  
“下班去另一个公司送复印件，手机没电了。”魏璎珞抓着问题不放，“你是不是找了我一夜？我总得想个法子回人家。”  
弘历看过她的消息界面后撑住额头不言语，似乎不想搭理人。她再次拽拽衣角，刚想三次探寻，却听他冷声问道：  
“张廷玉怎么知道。”  
他可没给张廷玉打电话。  
这丫头实在胆大，但他已经以最快速度调整好情绪，尽量防止慌乱和心急暴露更多。然而胜负已分，他早在接到第一条关机语音时失败下阵来。  
她为他构建了战场，安排的对手却是他自己。  
自己输给了自己。  
“可能是张副问的吧。”魏璎珞稍稍低了下眼。  
“我是说，他怎么会有你的联系方式，还是微信。”  
她握了握被包成粽子的左手腕，静静望过来，不置可否。男人果然被冷淡无谓的态度惹毛，直接瞪了一眼：“不想说就别说了。”  
她怎样说服张若霭的和他有什么关系，反正什么事都在她手里握着，她想让他知道就放消息，不想让他知道就封口——  
“一直不想说的明明是你，做缩头乌龟的也是你。”  
每个字都咬得极为清晰，弘历心下一颤，愣愣望向她。  
那人直接挎住他肘弯，身子贴过来切切问道：  
“我再问你一次，最后一次，你到底是不是找了我一夜？”  
  
她眼中急切已然遮掩不住，竟将最直白的问句宣之于口，和平日里弯弯绕绕的算计大相径庭。可刚才上车时她必定已经看见计价器，却还是来反复追问，逼着他亲口承认。  
承认担心，承认他在乎她，承认心里有她。  
有又怎样？  
她若是目的不纯的凑合玩弄，有也可以剜出去。  
“你既然都知道，还来硬逼着我承认什么？魏璎珞，你以为我看不穿你的诡计吗，你分明是故意的！”  
弘历生生拽下她拉住胳膊的手，独自踱至推拉门边。  
过分，简直太过分。她总是自以为能拢住别人心神，给他下了一个又一个圈套，他明明看出，却忍不住去担心那万分之一的可能性，心甘情愿钻进牢笼。  
“难道你不是吗。”  
魏璎珞起身至男人面前，用伤手去拉他小臂，眼睫轻轻颤动：“早上故意装睡，非要等我去叫你才肯醒，我不去叫你，就断我屋里的空调。明明把牛肉汤全喝了，又嘴硬说没有，那倒是把碗刷了别让我看见啊。”  
三十四五的人谈起感情幼稚而好笑，用各种小法子引起她的注意，想作出一副不复从前的模样，结果细节伪装太劣质，一眼便被识破。  
她明知他想听什么，却并不打算让对方得到的太轻松，过于轻而易举，他不会相信，也听不进去。  
像从前在事务所里一样，所长一生气她就觉得好玩，看着老男人脸上动来动去的褶子想笑。魏璎珞将光面的夹克衣角一圈一圈绕进掌心，整个身子朝他凑去：  
“多大的人了，跟小孩儿似的，你又想逼我承认什么呢。”  
男人投来的目光变得复杂难言，像是被人扒掉了底裤。上挺的剑眉微微颤动，魏璎珞仔细瞧着爱人眉眼，将早想表达却寻不到机会的话轻轻吐出：  
“有些事，我做了就是做了，落子无悔，绝不回头。但只要我想解决，就一定会有办法，没有办法也能想出办法——”  
“这就是我的办法，目的唯有一个。”  
弘历的手掌温热宽厚，她拉起男人五指，用力压向自己心口。  
  
掌心纹路穿透棉布布料，顺着女孩血脉蜿蜒而下，似乎真能触到那颗滚烫的心。  
他期盼已久的、不掺杂任何利益的心。  
魏璎珞极少有这样柔软的表情。  
那双灵动的眼睛里含着一点点水汽，将他整个人蒸腾殆尽。  
  
“可你早就知道那淑慎会作伪证。”  
那样聪明的脑子，怎么会看不出同行的意图？  
“任由事态发展，就是笃定我会出手拦下。”弘历想将压在心口的右手抽出，却被握住手腕动弹不得，“如果我不管呢。”  
男人总算肯直视她的眼睛，却将深情勉力压在心底。魏璎珞悄悄弯起唇角，摇头否定了他的疑问：  
“和华天的事一样，可做可不做。”  
“既然已经查清你和这件事无关，只要你没去签她的伪证，别再把自己掺和进去，我不会旧事重提，要求别人为我做什么。”  
她感觉自己掌心沁出了汗，连法律都不涉及思想犯罪，更没有证明思想的证据，若时至今日他还不信，她也拿不出什么。  
这大概是最后一搏。  
弘历静静看着她，不动声色。  
怎么可能去签伪证证词，难道要故意搅乱魏璎宁的案子，再看她的反应，比一比自己和她姐姐哪个更重要吗。  
他不敢用力挣脱她缠满绷带的手，只虚虚搭着：  
“我不会幼稚到和逝者赌气比地位。”  
“我也不会拿你奋斗多年的事业冒险。”她迅速回答。  
  
今天大概会很热，早晨的太阳穿透玻璃照入房间，晒得人面颊发烫。  
男人在用全身力气抵挡面部表情的细微变化。  
她也不会逼他的。  
工作那么难，又被他的亲戚拦下骚扰，却从未提起半句。她不讲，是不愿他多疑，因为他明知两人的关系崩得像一根拉扯到极限的皮筋，却依然不肯松手。  
内心在做最后的挣扎，他想赶在那点坚冰融化前揪出毛病：“不要自以为想得周全，走运而已，公检方没有专程来找麻烦......”  
“我有足够解决麻烦的证据。”  
那个冬天太冷了，她裹着厚厚的羽绒服穿梭在各个大厦底商间，去查问廖弘昼当年在便利店工作时的行为举动。早已另有工作的店员们记不清具体时间，但也说了出国一事并非突然，只是时间有所提前。  
她必须去查，不论糟多少白眼，都得防着体制内的人动手脚。  
“刑辩律师和公检方关系复杂，的确可能有平时不对付的人趁机动你。”魏璎珞即刻赌死他的话头，“只要他们敢弄虚作假，我会带着材料上告，用尽所有办法，一直告到他们撑不住为止。”  
  
他的学生早已铺开天罗地网，却不是为了捕获猎物。  
全是可做可不做的事，她却选择保护他。  
记忆铺天盖地涌来，脑子里除了干巴巴的法条案例和儿时的双亲好友，竟全是她的模样。苦乐参半的浓烈情绪将心思笼罩，皆是遇见她之前从未有过的感受。  
煎熬整夜的心焦混着她最真的剖解灌入心口，烫得他四肢百骸满是情愫——  
弘历轻轻阖眼，做出最后的决定。  
  
他音量如常，尽量不带任何情绪：  
“你什么都想到了。”  
“不。”  
她迅速否认，胸膛开始颤抖。嘴角再也不是上扬的模样，眼中水光越来越厚，那双小手渐渐卸去力道，转而抚上男人面颊。他的下颌愈发硌手，半年来整个人迅速消瘦，脸颊几乎摸不到什么肉。  
魏璎珞努力维持声线平静，却仍是压不住心底波涛汹涌，音调一直在拐奇怪的弯绕：  
“我把最应该护住的东西忘了，所以我想回来......回来只是为了这个。”  
  
和预想中完全不同，男人睁开眼睛，极为冷漠的盯着她，面部表情没有一丝松动。  
捧在脸颊的双手被拽下，他向前走了几步，将两人之间的距离拉开。  
“魏璎珞，你未免太自以为是。”  
“你说过，我不是你的老师，是强奸犯的嫌疑共犯。”  
男人声音空洞，似乎在说一件和自己无关的事。  
“你明知我有腰伤。”  
  
原来不论她怎么做，他还是介意。  
她以为他只疑心自己回来的目的，不愿将感情付给利益交换。  
是自己想错了吗。  
捅过的刀伤勉强结痂，却无时无刻不在提醒人们，这记伤口无法痊愈，恢复得再好也会留疤。  
可他明明知道呀，他怎么会是顾影自怜的人？  
“我只能想到那么多，当时什么都不清楚，我怕你真的......”魏璎珞并未因情景超出掌控范围之外而自乱阵脚，飞快组织着语言，“张若霭前脚收拾好华天的烂摊子，你后脚就出来了，警方效率又不该那么高，我、我不确定你......”  
男人似乎并不想听她讲话，直接打断道：  
“别找借口。”  
  
别找借口。  
陪她长大的姐姐被人害死，母亲随之而去，这么多年她不仅什么都做不了，甚至和凶手的哥哥坠入情网。几乎被滔天内疚劈成两半的日子太难熬，可她又不愿松手，生生被公检方和同行带来的麻烦压得喘不过气。  
万事难全，那些令她日夜为难的、寝食难安的苦衷，在他眼里依然全是借口。  
她怀疑自己在做梦，这不可能是弘历说出来的话。  
但没能像上次那样叫嚷着醒来，窗外天色大亮，晒得人有些睁不开眼。  
  
事已至此，好像没什么力气去想他为何把自己留下来。前后矛盾的行为和言语，全在这场反转过快的博弈中烟消云散。  
“那好吧。”  
轻轻淡淡的，竟不像是自己的声音。  
他若是真这样想，她也懒得浪费时间精力。  
“我知道有些坎很难过，我已经……既然、既然你实在......就当我对不住你，这些日子......”  
不对，这根本不对。  
他不会这样的。  
绑在脚踝的热水袋，拎回家的黑米粥，就算每天早上是皱眉嫌弃的表情，也能察觉到她微小的心情变化——  
“这些日子你还没待够？”他幽幽叹了口气，“你在我这儿的物件不少，我的东西应该没放过你家吧。”  
心瞬间冻成冰块，全被这一锤子敲碎了。  
她本以为胜券在握的。  
魏璎珞全身钝痛，却一时半会儿没能想懂到底为什么，只机械地回应着：  
“也有，但没关系。你送我的那些、还给你没用处的我会折算成现钱，步摇是金子，可以直接卖回金店。”  
金步摇做工太过精良，虽有些不舍，但强行留下明显没用。她专心垂眸说话，根本没发现弘历早已转身，一步步靠拢过来。  
他倒真是第一次见分手主动还礼物的，甚至认为物件不可再利用要赔钱。  
果然不肯欠别人。  
那颗小脑袋依旧高昂着，视线却是向下，水汽已经布满眼眶。  
好像......欺负狠了。  
差不多行了。  
  
她心思极乱，开始不受控制的想怎么把房子卖出去，从华天辞职后要不要先回江平。不论这件事败在了哪点，人总归要赚钱吃饭。  
还能吃什么饭？想吃鸡汤面。  
判断不可能出错，如果这个男人自始至终都是这种想法，也白瞎了她费那么多心思。面部肌肉僵硬着，她向来不愿做毫无用处的伤心表情，挑眉皱起的模样更像是生气不解：  
“辞职的事你先知道就好，文件报告会直接请人事签字......”  
话音未落，身体便陡然失去平衡，被拉撞进宽阔熟悉的怀抱。男人略带胡茬的下巴压住她额头，双手更是将人箍了个结实。  
魏璎珞正在思考他何以说出那种话，就被突如其来的紧扣和亲密接触掠去注意力。大脑嗡响一片，她不明白这男人到底在搞什么，只知道身体反应相当诚实，甚至快过脑子，手臂早在反应过来之前死死环住男人的腰。  
“魏璎珞，你记住了。”  
“现在辞职，可没有季度奖金发给你。”弘历沉吟片刻，将更过分的言语砸向女孩头顶，“还有这个月的工资和加班费，一分都别想要。”  
裹在身边的男性气息愈发浓厚，那些积攒已久的思念和方才莫名其妙的委屈慌乱顷刻爆发，她竟再也说不下去，喉咙里满是哽咽。  
“不行......！我要还房贷的，房贷好贵，这个月的物业费又没交......”  
他已经好久没把她抱得这样紧，紧得像要将她揉入身体。  
什么房贷物业费，什么都不用交，既然没待够，就把家里的东西全搬过来吧。  
“刚才是不是害怕了？”弘历探手在她腰间痒痒肉轻掐，语气却并不松泛，甚至有几分严厉的意味，“以后还半夜吓唬人吗，我只唬了你几分钟，你害得我整夜着急。”  
......小心眼！  
这个男人真是又坏又小气，她让他着急是为了逼他快点看清心意，更能制造契机早些把话说清楚，谁让他以其人之道还治其人之身了！  
不过几分钟换一夜，说到底是她占便宜。  
夹克布料光滑，她揪着他搭在肩膀背后的帽子，努力将面部埋入男人颈窝。就知道不会是这样的，可他刚刚演技暴涨，害得她差点快要相信。  
怀里的人又黏又软，扒在身上不动。  
“好了。”  
弘历总算放低了声音，摩挲着女孩后脑发丝，尽量平复她被自己搅乱的心情：“你就是觉得老师是长辈，所以好欺负。”  
脑袋埋在胸膛的人倏地抬头：“我没有。”  
他将那只裹满绷带的手腕合入两掌掌心，小心翼翼地轻握着，观察她脸色是否因痛觉产生变化，见没什么特殊反应才故意打趣道：  
“真没有？”  
“爱信不信。”另一只没什么力气的小拳头凿在肩膀，顺带啐了他一口。  
确认过心理地位的廖先生并不介意被嫌弃，反正都是表面功夫，小丫头以为他并无爱意时眼神都散了，再装无所谓也装不像。  
有些东西是装不出来的，所以他要闭眼，要背对着她才能不被发现。  
男人重新将她拥回胸膛，呼出若有若无的叹息。  
“璎珞。”  
  
你早就做出选择了。  
所有人都可以不知道，但老师必须知道，否则不值得你这样做。  
老师懂就好了。  
  
熟悉的气息逐渐靠近，这些日子他极力躲避的行为开始复苏，弘历右手搭至细嫩后颈，不动声色地将人压向自己。  
他的唇丰厚温暖，将她整个罩住。  
浅浅鼻息扑在面颊，男人试着衔住她唇瓣，却并不发力，只轻轻含弄舔舐着。柔软舌尖扫弄上下两片后挑开遮挡，顺势滑入湿沼深处探寻，勾起她愈发向后退缩的小舌缠绕不放。进攻并不蛮横，反而从未如此轻缓绵长，魏璎珞暂时忽略了被占领自己属地的事实，任由他在口腔中细扫勾磨。他们太久没有亲吻，再柔和的侵略也显得些许陌生，她心如擂鼓，身体刚有些颤抖便被扣住双肩。  
那晚楼道昏暗，她被弘历顶在门上深吻，腰被门把手压得生疼。  
她曾在午夜梦回时听见有声音警告自己，不要回家，不要打开那扇门，更不要接电话。只要她堵上耳朵，像父亲那样把头埋进沙地里，就能平平安安地和爱人在一处，不经受任何带有极大风险的磨难。  
听见了无数次，也拒绝了无数次。  
不要这种掩耳盗铃，不要靠逃避心结得到不完整、不坦诚的感情。  
胸膛温热宽阔，足以包容她的锱铢必较和如火花般迸发的趣味想法，也需要满满的烟火气去填补空白。久违的情愫绕紧心脏，魏璎珞试着同他一起坠入深海，却在缠绵作乱间被拉哄至不属于自己管辖范围的片区，男人在自家领域加重剥削，吸吮得她舌根微微发痛。压覆力愈来愈强，开始时的轻柔索取已然消失，取而代之的是毫无章法的掠夺，甜腻啃噬咬得人唇角作痛，却心甘情愿。  
两人终是一同陷入柔软床榻，男人喘息愈发粗重，她知道这意味着什么，压在上方的躯体再熟悉不过，每下呼吸都是密码，次次抚摸都是罪证。他的五指擦过锁骨和腰肢，深吻逐渐细碎，她几乎要受不住这样温柔的爱抚，在他怀里酥成一摊绵软无骨的雪花。  
他突然停下了动作。  
沾染情欲的眸子同她对视，男人从她身侧翻下，沉默将暧昧气息扫荡一空。  
魏璎珞猛地反应过来，身下没有东西硌着她。  
疑问尚未开口，长胳膊长腿便搂了过来，男人声音有些无奈，却满是笑意。  
“昨晚找了你大半夜。”一条胳膊枕至她颈下，弘历将面颊贴到那张小脸蛋上，“困了。”  
能把她折腾得浑身骨痛的老师，总算当了一次手下败将，未战先降。魏璎珞忍不住笑出声，虽带些水意哭腔，却是放松开心的，她紧紧抱住男人腰部，只觉身边人无比珍贵，给十家律所都不换。  
空调房里盖棉被是最舒服的状态，机器运作的轻响在静谧房间内尤为突出，凉爽空气在强力搏斗后终是替代潮热，将陷入安睡的两人同外界高温喧嚣彻底隔绝。  
女孩长发缠绕进男人粗砺的指节，再也不分开。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
郊区别墅内灯火通明，西装革履和长裙挽发的影子映上窗帘，三层房间内处处充斥着人们应酬的碰杯声。年逾五十依然保养得当的精英律师们握手畅谈，脸上岁月痕迹越多，掌握的人脉和公检方关系越深广。  
那淑慎站在二楼栏杆前，手中香槟一滴未碰。她本没有资格参加这种聚会，却被关达赏脸，能过来和东庆八所的合伙人或副手们呼吸同一间屋子的空气。  
上司意图很明确，要展示世诚对犯错的律师极尽照顾，宣称对社会正义负责，会将人培养回正途，绝对的大所风范。世诚靠踩着她的错误迎风而上，她的前途被捏死，没有大所愿意接受处于风口浪尖的反面律师。  
她眼看着穿深蓝小礼服裙的女孩子挎住男人臂弯，跟着他一齐向前辈们点头微躬。  
华天和世诚的合作关系公之于众，背地里的博弈掰腕没人看见，显露出的只有融融和谐，合作愉快。廖主任绝不该在正式场合带上这么年轻的女朋友，更别提是在思维死板的前辈面前。  
不得不承认，魏璎珞很适合穿这种略带领口的露臂短裙，老气的盘发和妆容竟将人打扮得成熟不少。她盯了许久，弘历总算被同行缠上，和递出烟盒的一行人往小花园走去，结果临行前还没忘了捏捏小姑娘左手。  
淑慎只觉坠入冰窟，这个男人到底还是选择了根本不爱他的人。她想不通，魏璎珞凭什么能得到学长的钟情，这个只为自己考虑的女人根本不配。她付出那样多的努力，甚至在毕业后不敢擅自打扰，只为了拼命提升业务水平，和他站在同样的高度，以最完美的姿态站在他面前。  
结果他居然看上了一个实习生？  
她还记得第一次见到这丫头，力气小的连文件夹都按不开，在对家面前要多丢脸有多丢脸。  
二楼餐厅有备好的零食和酒水饮料，绑着小山茶花腰带的人在一楼晃了两圈，果然选择上楼。纤细薄瘦的身影根本没看见她，径直奔向食物，还得她先喊一声。  
“魏律师。”  
“好久不见，你今晚的裙子真漂亮。”淑慎故作落落大方，微微讶异道，“他好像挺喜欢深蓝的，大学时的女朋友也总穿深蓝，不过后来女方出国和他提分手了。”  
魏璎珞抓住粽子糖的手停在半空，抽了张纸巾将糖握进手里，并未放回去：  
“从大学开始就盯着人家女朋友看，这么多年你挺累的吧。”  
......那律师没遇见过这么讲明面话的人。  
小丫头似乎懒得和她废话，举起盘子开始夹薯片和果冻，又拿了两小盒酸奶。  
两盒。  
弘历才不会喝这种甜丝丝的饮料，淑慎清楚自己做的事必然已经被她知道，干脆不再伪装：  
“廖先生正处于事业上升期，他的女人永远只多不少，你已经是他身边换的第五个了。吊住男人的法子成千上万，但迟早有用完的那天，青春和容貌更是最没用的一种。”  
魏璎珞默不作声，不觉得这种差点搅和了姐姐案子的人有什么好理，律师为了委托人竭尽全力的确应该，但作为家属，她并不想多说话。  
端着食物的人眼看就要离开，既然已经撕破脸，也没什么好在意的，淑慎紧踏两步上去：“你们年龄相差太大，会害了他。”  
“我把他让你，就不是害他了？你一心想把华天并进世诚，让他当所谓的副主任，这可是毁了他的事业。”魏璎珞感觉身后跟了个老大妈，嘴碎得没完没了，直直盯着她道，“那律师，可能你觉得这是为他好，但他自己不是这么想的。”  
毁事业？  
东庆八所的副主任，那可是红圈所，这丫头懂什么？  
女孩儿脸上的表情过于同情，似乎觉得她很可怜，一直在自导自演。淑慎依旧维持着标准微笑，反问道：  
“别做出一副悲天悯人的样子，你以为我不清楚你耍了什么手段？最简单的闭口不言，他越是怀疑你的意图，就越是好奇，到头来只不过想证明自己征服了你而已。”  
“不由分说把他扣进警局，想过会有什么后果吗。你根本不爱他，只爱自己，也只想着自己，不然肯定不会......”  
“不可能。”魏璎珞将盘子往桌上一放，发出清脆的响声。  
同样三七分的发际线落了几丝碎发，松散地搭在额前，大地色眼影却暴露了专业技术——肯定是专门找了化妆师，微微下垂的平眉也没能挡住她锐利的目光。  
“无论如何，我不可能允许他出去，否则他一定会销毁不利于自己的证据。一旦证据动了手脚，不论最后结果是否和他有关，我都没办法信他了。”  
  
还有一方面的原因，她懒得再提。  
最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。  
48小时为限，警方可以多次把人放走后再招回去。只要踏出警局一步，就会被说成自洗证据，任由关达泼脏水，毫无招架之力。  
魏璎珞拽了拽腰前的山茶花，心道或许该感谢关达，否则怎么向行内解释他卷进强奸案，还得多费心思。  
感谢关主任买公众号把事情闹大。  
纤细薄瘦的人转过身，高跟鞋在大理石地面上响了两下。  
魏璎珞依然挂着略带同情的神色，轻轻摇头：  
“他气的，难过的，在意的，从来不是这个，你从一开始就想错了。”  
  
可笑。  
淑慎感觉身体不再受自己控制，竟冷笑出声。  
不知道在笑谁。  
女孩子一副胜利者的模样，拿着两杯酸奶下楼。  
“你以为他在乎你吗，华天和世诚关系修复这么快，肯定是和关达立了条约，他在利用魏璎宁的死给事业铺路。”  
魏璎珞果然停住脚步。  
总算扳回一局，她当然知道魏璎珞的软肋在哪儿，只要涉及姐姐，翻脸便是瞬间的事，这永远是他们之间的炸弹——  
“加那一条是为了保护自己，我为什么要在意？”  
魏璎珞感觉整栋别墅的智商都在被淑慎拉低，真不知道这种人当初是怎么考上朝桥大学的。  
弘历若是不和关达立约，任由世诚起势后再度攻击，那才是一个大写的蠢。届时不用别人说什么，她自己都会先敲爆廖所长的头，替好不容易打下江山的廖国华把棺材板掀开。  
对面律师的表情变得复杂而精彩，像是在极力忍耐着什么。魏璎珞轻轻叹口气，觉得没必要再争论下去：  
“我很好奇，你们大学和研究生都是校友，认识这么多年，你是怎么做到心里有这个人，却半点不了解他的？”  
但凡了解他半分，也不会逼得人家饿一整晚，跑回来喝晾了一夜的牛肉汤，还拉了几天肚子。  
这男人看起来冷冷淡淡，口味却重得很，辣椒羊肉大葱没有他不吃的，早上吃包子都是香辣牛肉包。人食五谷杂粮，吃都吃不到一起，还谈什么生活？  
  
「在哪儿？」  
「我好像看见花园里有栀子花。」  
  
微信提示音响起，弘历的信息显示在屏幕上。  
和别人谈话时回微信并不礼貌，魏璎珞刚想把手机收起，对话框便又跳了出来。  
  
「绿色的，你见过没有？」  
  
栀子花哪儿有绿的？！  
那淑慎的目光一直往手机上瞟，她不想被瞧见太多，干脆直接锁了屏幕。  
她不愿别人看见，她给弘历的备注是老师。  
一直把她当成假想敌的女人红了眼眶，魏璎珞没时间再和她纠缠，只留下一句轻飘飘的话。  
“习惯是件很可怕的事，我言尽于此，那律师聪明，应该能明白。”  
  
  
  
外面空气比屋内清新太多，为情所困的女人扰得她头疼，魏璎珞嘬着酸奶吸管，去找夜间色盲的男朋友。出去抽烟的男人们基本回到大厅，会几步伦巴的已经开始迈动身子，关达甚至找了些专门学跳舞的人助兴。  
她心中暗叹一声，有钱真好。  
关主任的私人花园面积不大，却弯弯绕绕，矗着不少成排的高大树木，她在一列又一列的拐角中绕晕，分不清东南西北。  
穿着高跟鞋的脚几乎断掉，她正准备发送‘你自己玩吧’的消息，便被人自后一把抱住。  
“跑哪儿去了？”  
“你跑哪儿去了！”  
两人几乎异口同声地问出这句话，弘历将人转过来，取下她手中酸奶：“人都走光了，我没找到路。”  
“那你怎么不跟着去跳舞？”  
本该正统的领带略微有些歪，她强迫症又犯了，忍不住伸手朝温莎结抚去，仔细调整着角度。男人借机俯下脸，朝她眼角落下一吻：  
“我的舞伴没良心，扔下我一个人跑了。”  
说好拿完酸奶就下来，结果半天没找到人。  
“还不是你那个老学妹......”  
弘历忍不住啧了一声：“你自己非要理她。”  
哪里是她要理，是姓那的非要提容音姐......这分明是自己挑的裙子颜色，弘历倒想买那条浅粉的，可她总觉得工作前辈面前不能穿太跳，要成熟稳重些。  
也正好和他深蓝色的领带相配。  
“是她先来找不痛快的，我懒得忍着。”  
男人顿时皱了眉头，随即想起自己这丫头最是小心眼儿，嘴上绝不饶人。她既然已经下楼，就说明战斗结束，肯定不会被欺负，便稍稍放下心来。  
他勾过纤弱小巧的掌心，趁着庭院没人去啄她的唇：“不说别人了，嗯？”  
公共场合的亲吻总是令人羞赧，天知道下一秒会不会从拐角里走出个律师。魏璎珞想推开暗地里不正经的廖先生，却被拉着胳膊挣扎不了，只能趁他贴过来时咬一口。  
弘历下唇一痛，这丫头胆子越来越大了。  
“今晚不该带你，该让你独守空房。”  
“明明是你非要绑我过来，好不容易休假，我在家看电视看得好好的，阿全的新剧今晚首播。”魏璎珞翻翻白眼，对他耽误自己看剧颇为不满。  
“家属当然要跟从。”男人探出食指点点她脑壳，“你看那些人哪个没带妻子？”  
花园里路灯不多，爱人面庞并不清晰，唯有那双温柔的眼睛在夜里发亮。也不是所有人都带了女伴，其实他不必急着把还是女朋友的她介绍给别人。  
魏璎珞轻轻哦了一声，身体挨上他的臂弯。她已经不想问绿色栀子花在哪儿了，不过是诓她下来的小花招，懒得戳穿。  
弘历低头看了眼表，开始拽着她往回走：“应酬差不多了，回家看你的电视剧。”  
她不习惯穿高跟鞋，这几个小时肯定站得脚疼。本想给她换双低跟的，可小丫头偏要踩着高跷去，不肯在专业度上给他拖后腿。  
那部剧他早就查过，十点播放，回家正好赶上。  
  
工作的事总是难说，半年前还在暗地里动手脚的人转眼成了合作伙伴，维持表面一团和气。关达一面露出假惺惺的笑容，一面说些早生贵子之类的玩笑话，听得人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
魏璎珞跟着回以笑容——她可不是假惺惺，而是真心的，毕竟如果没有关主任捅篓子，她也没机会表现自己保护华天的决心。  
她挽着弘历的手向停车场走去，却突然听见背后传来孩子的声音。  
“爸爸！”  
扎着两个羊角辫的小女孩扑到关达腿上，拽着他的西服衣摆不松手：“我找不到婉姨了......”  
“应该在二楼，爸爸带你去找她。”  
站在逆光处的男人弯下腰，将孩子高高抱起。在她的印象里，这是关达第一次出现弯腰低头的姿态——  
“他有女儿？！”  
这男人可没老婆！  
“七八岁了吧，挺可爱的。”弘历并未回头，却突然想起什么，“你喜欢女儿？”  
本想继续八卦的小丫头瞬间闭嘴，明显懒得回答这个问题。  
还是回家看电视吧。  
  
  
  
阿全新剧的收视率可能要扑了。  
狗血俗套的偶像剧看得魏璎珞打瞌睡，配角的自杀式演技逼得弘历每分每秒都想按电源键。两人实在熬不过一集，总是心猿意马的分神，摸摸这里摸摸那里，最后成功摸回卧室。  
学生最不喜欢主动学习，她现在宁可回客厅看剧，直接向老师举了白旗：“我......我还是不会......”  
“这不是、在教你......吗。”  
不愿继续的人迷茫摇头：“你、你教好久，可这个太难了，那天、晚上杵得我好疼......”  
她简直对这道难题有了心理阴影。  
“我哪儿有杵你，明明是你自己急着把整个吞下去。”丝滑褶皱将身下寸寸包裹，弘历咬牙强忍，不让自己动得太狠，“你看、现在慢慢吃，不就不疼了吗。”  
“疼......不舒服，你、你太......撑开了......”魏璎珞的小脑袋晃来晃去，她是真的有些不舒服。  
股间花唇被囊袋重重拍击，弘历同她耻骨相抵，黏腻白细的泡沫从两人结合处泛出。他扶着细软腰肢前后律动，叼住胸前翘立的红果轻磨舔吻，继续哄诱她开口：  
“哪儿撑开了？”  
抚着他后颈的人却不肯上当，咬着牙不再接话，连断断续续的声音都从鼻息发出。下面咬得紧，上面更紧，半个字不肯说，他很快失去耐心，一如既往的翻身将人压制，强行中止了学生的实践活动。  
他绝对不是个好老师，因为优秀的老师会根据学生接受程度调整教学方式，然而他却常常要的不知轻重。弘历最爱顶上那处娇弱，往更深的湿热插去，引得怀中柔软不由自主地瑟缩起来，整个人藤蔓般紧紧缠住自己，源泉处也绞动得不成样子。粗长不知餍足地反复抽动，贝肉被他开辟顶弄得翕动抽搐着，耳边传来小丫头难以抑制的动情腻声。  
“别......老师......！”  
最后的尾音已然破碎，细腿严丝合缝地盘上劲腰，双臂扒着他肩背剧烈颤抖。炙热被吸绞得愈发爽利，弘历被身下的迷乱呼唤摄去神思，大脑一片空白，只想将自己狠狠凿进软嫩深处。魏璎珞感觉自己快被碾平，原本不属于自己身体的坚挺和滚烫冲撞熨帖着，身体控制权飞速流失，她弯起身子蜷缩，酥麻通过脊柱直蹿脑海。最后几记猛顶逼得花甬倏地缩紧，死死咬住钉在体内的欲根，在他停止动作前将自己积攒已久的温润欲望一泄而出。  
近乎灭顶的快感令她吟出甜腻的曲调，许是声音过于动听，男人并不打算放过她，而是顺着狠劲儿在高潮过后最脆弱敏感的花心内冲抵，生生将掠夺神智的感受无限延长。  
她实在受不了，一口咬住男人脖颈，留下极深的紫红印记。  
弘历最终抵在她体内痛快地震颤释放，魏璎珞从颀长肉体中探出头，溺水获救般大口呼吸新鲜空气。深处的花心褶皱吸食着温热流动的浊液，身前不停起伏，两具胴体依旧密密交缠着，男人胸膛牢压着她的浑圆。  
熟悉而细碎的吻轻轻落下，情浪褪去后略显低哑的声音传入脑海。  
“老师在这儿。”  
手指松泛地拨弄着她额前碎发，魏璎珞攀紧他汗湿的肩背，同他肌肤相贴，恨不能血肉相融。  
她感觉自己的心快要砰砰裂开，炸成无数朵小烟花。  
  
谢谢你选择我。  
也谢谢选择你的自己。  
  
  
大多数女生颇为烦恼的事，绝对有吹头发这一条。  
明明是一起洗好的，男人随便吹吹就大功告成，她却只能耐着性子接受热风洗礼。但今天心情不错，她懒得和吹风机较劲，春风满面的魏律师将余温未散的电器扔在洗漱台边，随意披上睡袍后溜向阳台。  
屋内冷气比较足，显得外面有些闷潮，忙着查资料的弘历听见推拉门响动，匆忙按灭了手中烟头。残碎烟雾从烟灰缸中飘出，尚未靠近便能闻到他身上的尼古丁气息。  
“你先进去一会儿？”怕熏着她。  
魏璎珞并不作答，反而关严门缝后走到小桌前，拿起没剩几支的烟盒晃晃：“我觉得还行，很好抽吗。”  
“你还是尽量别碰的好。”  
温厚大掌揽住腰部，轻轻一勾便把人带坐到了双腿上。魏璎珞将面颊埋入他颈窝，分辨出棉布领口的洗衣粉清香，只觉分外安心，闷声道：  
“案子很繁琐吗。”  
他平时不抽烟，除非是交际场合或心情烦闷的时候。未暗的手机屏幕上显示出刚刚查找的材料，是烦人又鸡毛的交通肇事。  
廖律师一般不会接这种毫无油水和含金量的案子，但那天恰好有黑社会性质的案源找上门来，他未做思考便以手头材料为由挡了回去。  
一是太复杂，二是......担心接触时扯上利害关系。  
这种群体组织犯罪和普通杀人事件不可同论，自己无所谓，可他现在并非独自一人。怀里小粽子卸去金刚石质地的粽子叶，以最原始的柔软模样黏在身上，令他无论如何都舍不得松开，更不想她受半点伤害。  
扣在腰间的手臂紧了紧，她不清楚前因后果，自然不明白男人脑子里乱七八糟的想法。良久的沉默反而使她想起两人相对无言的日子，他经常昂着头不理人，把她当成空气。  
“你不去慕尼黑了吧。”  
简直脱口而出，自己都不知道为什么会问这句。  
男人齿间轻轻倒吸一口气，随后便是一记轻拍敲上她额头。去什么慕尼黑，律所还要不要了，出国后语言怎么办，工作怎么办，亏她问得出来。  
难怪那晚，她会带着一点哭腔问，他要去哪儿。  
哪儿都不去。  
不过心里还是有点小得意的，这说明她在乎他说过的话，也舍不得他走。  
她心中松快，在他双腿间挪蹭身子，勾着人家脖颈打晃晃：“房子装修也不拆了？”  
“你出钱出力的话，我可以勉强答应。”弘历哼了一声，忍不住朝怀里动来动去的人递送白眼。  
魏璎珞嘿嘿一笑：“没钱，我还要还房贷呢。”  
睡袍并未系带，勉强裹住身子的布料已经随着她的动作露出大片肌肤。男人皱着眉将衣服拉好，顺势握住她细嫩的指节，将那枚情侣对戒取了下来。  
带着女孩体温的戒环落入掌心，他喃喃道：  
“璎珞。”  
“有些事你给过答案，我不会再问第二遍。”  
她本想问什么答案，却在开口前意识到自己这几个月以来的字字句句，一举一动，皆是答案。  
突然想起书桌抽屉里那颗亮晶晶的小玩意儿，手上戴的的确该换一换了。  
不等她回答，男人的气息便又近了些，以眉骨抵住她面颊，言语间有些担忧：“爸那边......”  
毕竟他的身份在那儿摆着。  
“没事，我告诉他了，是你想办法把律师作伪戳穿的。”魏璎珞直起身子自信道，“他这些年挺鸵鸟的，好像只要我好好活着就行，上次来的时候还因为你的事凶了我一顿。”  
......嘴还挺快。  
“这事你这么急着告诉他干什么？”弘历抓住机会打趣，故作深沉，“分明图谋不轨。”  
男人的笑意崩都崩不住，这意思是她恨嫁，连父亲都提前打通了。她才不愿让他得逞，眼睛转两圈便想出法子：  
“告诉他这个呢，是为了让他清楚你正气凛然，不会公报私仇，我好留在东庆多赚几年钱。”  
“你十全九美，缺的那一美是岁数太大。”她至今记得去年过年时，父亲对男友年龄问题的欲言又止，“但傅恒和我年岁相当，温文儒雅一表人才，父母又都是大学教授，他当然不会反对啊。”  
“胡说八道！”  
他果然上当，一听傅恒年岁相当，更是气不打一处来：“你最好搞清楚现在是在谁家，而且你跟他八竿子打不着一边，根本不合适。”  
男人瞪起眼的正经模样太可爱，她喜欢得紧，颇为兴奋地摇摇他肩膀：“你这么紧张干嘛？”  
......  
弘历抿住双唇，开始自己生自己的气。他讨厌被人抓住小辫子，可魏璎珞偏偏乐衷于从言语间揪出真实想法，满脸虚伪的嘲笑他。  
这种人绝对不能离开视线范围，否则肯定到处说他坏话，廖所长不能一世英名毁于一旦。  
他越不满，搂着她的手臂便箍得越结实。  
  
“老师。”怀里软乎乎的人突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
  
城市人造灯光太浓，几乎完全遮住自然光亮。  
天上没有星星，没有月亮。  
只属于她一个人的光，在身边，紧紧拥着她。  
  
她靠在他肩头，气音很轻很轻。  
“我好想你。”  
  



End file.
